rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Mana
Mana Mana is an unlocked ability that allows the user to cast spells and enhance their physical attributes. The color of Mana is randomized for your character. (You can choose a custom color upon beginning a lineage with the "Mana Color Choice" gamepass for R$350) You charge your Mana by holding G'''. How to get Mana The only rollable races that start off with mana are Vind and Morvid. Every other race has to obtain mana through one of following ways. # Hitting other players/creatures exactly 50 times will unlock mana. (Note: Using a weapon will add to the xp required to unlock mana, so hitting anything with a combination of either a weapon or fists up to 50 times will allow you to unlock mana, however '''mana will only unlock after punching a target.) You can't gain mana by hitting Fischerans. # Get struck by a curse spell - such as Ignis . # Become a Vampire. # Surviving for 3 days Note: Your heir has a chance to inherit mana and will unlock mana at an 100% chance on their first day if their mana is maxed out. Uses of Mana When you charge your Mana you can improve your combat with fists by cancelling the opponent's mana temporarily, faster sprinting, further dodges, and climbing up walls. You can climb walls by charging Mana and double-tapping space. Mana dashing can be used by charging Mana and dodging. Lastly, Mana Running can be performed by charging Mana and double-tapping W. Training Mana You train Mana by filling the bar fully and keeping the bar filled up. The more Mana is trained, the faster the bar fills up. If you live for 1 day and have a high amount of training, you can unlock the abilities of Mana Running, Mana Punching, and Mana Climbing. If you live for 2 days and have even more Mana training, you unlock Mana Dashing. Mana Running is obtainable with about 2 minutes of Mana training, but Mana Climbing and Mana Dashing is about 15-20 minutes of Mana training. Mana Climbing starts off at base of 5 seconds holding onto a wall and increases into 15-16 seconds at max. It takes about ~400 Wall climbs to train wall climb to max. Mana Dashing is usually obtained either on day 3, or with near max mana charge. How To Use Mana To use mana punch all you have to do is just charge up some mana and punch. To mana run, '''you charge up mana and then double-tap "w" quickly (This is unlocked at day 1). To '''mana climb, '''you need to charge mana then double-tap space when you are against a wall to start climbing (normally unlocked at day 1 you do need to train it to climb longer, max time is 15 seconds.). To '''mana dash, you need to charge mana and press Q. 'Mana Punch '- Unlocked upon acquiring mana. Charging mana and punching someone will disable their mana charge for 2 seconds. This effect is increased to 5 seconds if they are of the Monk class. 'Mana Run '- Unlocked on Day 1. Charging mana and running will cause you to sprint at a much faster pace. 'Mana Climb '- Unlocked on Day 1. Charging mana and double tapping space against a wall will allow you to climb it. 'Mana Dash '- Unlocked on Day 2. - Charging mana and dashing will allow you to dash further. It takes approximately 4 climbs to add 0.30 seconds to your climb. You should be doing 3 climbs per mana charge, 4 if you optimize it. Notes * You can find out how much your mana is trained by listening to the clicking sound it makes as you charge it. (Max charge is 3 clicks, 2 clicks for Rigans and Azaels). * In case people get confused the aura emitted off of the person you hit with mana punch correlates to the mana color of the person your hitting, not you.